Champion
One of the Warrior classes. Hit Points Hit Dice: '''1d10 per level '''Hit Points at 1st Level: '''10 + CON modifier '''Hit Points at Higher Levels: '''1d10 + CON modifer per level after 1st Proficiencies '''Armour: All Armour and Shields Weapons: '''Simple weapons, martial weapons '''Tools: None Saving Throws: 'Strength, Constitution '''Skills: '''Choose two from Acrobatics, Animal Handling, Athletics, Lore, Insight, Intimidation, Perception, and Survival Equipment You start your adventure with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: * (''a) chain mail or (b'') studded leather and a shield * (''a) a martial weapon and a shield or (b'') two martial weapons * (''a) a light crossbow and 20 bolts or (b'') two handaxes * (''a) a dungeoneer's pack or (b) an explorer's pack Fighting Style You adopt a particular style of fighting as your specialty. Choose one of the following options: * '''Defense. While you are wearing armour, you gain a +1 bonus to AC. * Dueling. 'When you are wielding a melee weapon in one hand and no other weapons, you gain a +2 bonus to damage rolls with that weapon. * '''Great Weapon Fighting. '''When you roll a 1 or 2 on a damage die for an attack you make with a melee weapon you are wielding with two hands, you can reroll the die and must use the new roll, even if the new roll is a 1 or a 2. The weapon must have the two-handed or versatile property for you to gain this benefit. * '''Protection. '''When a creature you can see attacks a target other than you that is within 5 feet of you, you can use your reaction to impose disadvantage on the attack roll. You must be wielding a shield. Features & Abilities * '''Second Wind '(1st level). You have a limited well of stamina that you can draw on to protect yourself from harm. On your turn, you can use a bonus action to regain hit points equal to 1d10 + your level. Once you use this feature, you must finish a short or long rest before you can use it again. * 'Action Surge '(2nd level). You can push yourself beyond your normal limits for a moment. On your turn, you can take one additional action on top of your regular action and a possible bonus action. One you use this feature, you must finish a short or long rest before you can use it again. * 'Improved Critical '(3rd level). Your weapon attacks score a critical hit on a roll of 19 or 20. * 'Ability Score Improvement '(4th level). You can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can’t increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. * '''Extra Attack (5th level). You can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. * Remarkable Athlete '(7th level). You can add half your proficiency bonus (round up) to any Strength, Dexterity, or Constutition check you make that doesn't already use your proficiency bonus. In addition, when yo make a running long jump, the distance you can cover increases by a number of feet equal to your Strength modifier. * '''Indomitable '(9th level). You can reroll a saving throw that you fail. If you do so, you must use the new roll, and you can't use this feature again until you finish a long rest. * 'Ability Score Improvement '(10th level). You can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can’t increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. * 'Additional Fighting Style '(10th level). You can choose a second style from the Fighting Style class feature. * '''Extra Attack (11th level). You can now attack three times, instead of twice, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. * Indomitable '(13th level). You can now reroll a saving throw that you fail twice between long rests. * '''Ability Score Improvement '(15th level). You can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can’t increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. * 'Superior Critical '(15th level). Your weapon attacks score a critical hit on a roll of 18-20. * 'Second Action Surge '(17th level). You can now use your Action Surge twice before resting, but only once on the same turn. * 'Indomitable '(17th level). You can now reroll a saving throw that you fail three times between long rests. * 'Ability Score Improvement '(18th level). You can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can’t increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. * 'Survivor '(18th level). You attain the pinnacle of resilience in battle. At the start of each of your turns, you regain hit points equal to 5 + CON modifier if you have no more than half of your hit points left. You do not gain this benefit if you have 0 hit points. * '''Extra Attack (20th level). You can attack four times, instead of three times, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. Meta Notes Vanilla Fighter with Champion subclass.